


Heaven

by jemtessa



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Tessa Gray has been searching for her soulmate for years. She thought that she would find him in the London Institute, but when her original hunch was wrong she wonders if her soulmate is really there.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my old tumblr, which has now been deleted, and I thought I had lost it but I found it on my computer, revamped it a little and decided to post it here. 
> 
> Originally for " Downworlders Networks Battle: Warlocks, Challenge 1: AU of your choice"

It had been a couple of weeks since Tessa arrived at the London Institute. So much had happened, Tessa had found out that her world was not what she thought, that  _she_ was not what she thought. There were monsters lurking in the dark, and she was one of them. A Warlock. And these monsters were eliminated by a superior species known as Shadowhunters. And Tessa was surrounded by them. She had come to London at the request of her brother, which she soon found out to be a lie. Her whole life was a lie. Tessa's life had been turned upside down, but the one thing she knew that hadn't changed was the fact that she had hoped that this trip would lead her to her soulmate. But so far she hadn't had any such luck.

Her tattoo was a small black treble clef. It had appeared on her wrist not long after she had turned twelve. Tessa remembered how she felt that day, how she finally felt complete knowing that her person was out there somewhere. Tessa had always wondered what it would be like to meet the person that owned her tattoo. She had imagined hers to be a small book, one that may hint towards her favourite novel  _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. Her Aunt, Harriet Moore, had told her that when Tessa found her soulmate she would just know. Harriet had described it as a burning sensation under the tattoo and as if a light went off.

Tessa was certain that her saviour may be her soulmate, Will Herondale, she even longed for it to be him. But she didn't feel it, that burst of light or the sudden sensation that the guy before her was the guy she spent her whole life trying to find. To say Tessa was disappointed was an understatement, Will was beautiful. He was everything she could have wished for, and they had so much in common. But it wasn't enough. No matter what she felt for Will, the fact he wasn't her soulmate left her feeling incomplete, like something was missing.

She knew that her soulmate had to be here in the Institute. She just knew it.  
_Where are you?_ Tessa thought as she explored the Institute corridors, and tiptoed up a massive spiral staircase. A sudden burning sensation flickered in her wrist. She knew that he was near.  
_He's here,_ Tessa paused. Her heart was pounding a hundred beats per minute as the sudden realisation overwhelmed her. The only problem that she had was that the people, the Shadowhunters, who lived here were coated head to two with Runes, tattoo like black symbols on their skin. These Runes were what heightened their Shadowhunter abilities. So she knew that it would be harder for her to sport her tattoo on a person who was covered with others. But this wouldn't stop Tessa, she knew that she was close. And the wait was killing her, she had to find him.

\--

A beautiful sound began to echo down the corridor. Tessa stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and listening to the music carefully. The sound made her heart sing. Tessa instantly recognised the sound, it was a violin. Tessa couldn't stop herself, she followed the sound. After walking down the long corridor she found herself standing in front of a giant wooden door, which was slightly ajar. The beautiful music came pouring out of the small gap, as if it was calling for Tessa.

Slowly and carefully Tessa opened the door. The minute she stepped inside she noticed a bright white light that was surrounding a boy who was playing a violin. He was glistening elegantly under the moonlight.  
_It has to be him,_ Tessa thought. Her heart fluttered.  
As the boy's song came to an end he turned into her direction. His silver hair and silver eyes glimmered beautifully. He jumped slightly when he realised that he wasn't alone.   
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” Tessa said tenderly, embarrassed when she realised she must have interrupted a private moment. The boy smiled with such beauty and grace, Tessa was captivated. She hadn't met anyone quite like him before.  
“It's no bother, please come in. My name is James Carstairs,” he replied, “But everyone else calls me Jem.”  
Tessa slowly walked into his giant room, noticing the beauty not only in Jem himself but the beauty in his belongings. He was quite something.  
“Tessa,” She smiled, “Tessa Gray.”  
Jem stared at her for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck, averting his eyes to the floor before smiling softly. 

Jem slowly approached Tessa. He look at her with a weird and intriguing look. His eyes soft.  
“You know, when you walked in I swear...” He whispered, “Never mind. It's probably nothing.”  
Jem stepped back before fumbling with his t-shirt sleeve and pulling the sleeve up to his elbow. Tessa watched in awe as each tattoo was revealed on Jem's pale arm. That was when she spotted it. A book, a small book just above his wrist.  _Her_ tattoo.   
“That's my tattoo!” She shouted, before quickly covering her mouth. Tessa didn't mean to shout so loud, but this was the moment that she had always been dreaming of. Jem was taken back by her shouting, so she quickly revealed her wrist to him. Showing him the treble clef that laid there. Jem's eyes widened, glistening with delight and joy. Tessa could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eyes.   
“It's you? It's really you?” Jem smiled, quickly wiping a tear from his eye. Tessa nodded before Jem pulled her into a tight hug. She felt herself fall into his arms as if it was familiar place to land. As if she had returned home. As their bodies collided the moonlight danced around them. Tessa buried her head into Jem's shoulder, she felt him push her hair behind her ear before she felt his breath, warm, and familiar.   
“Ni hen piao liang,” he whispered into her ear softly. She didn't know what he meant but his words, and his voice made her heart skip a beat.

As they embraced under the moonlight, Jem and Tessa smiled brightly. Not wanting to let the other go, as if the both of them found heaven within each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note I have nothing against Will/Tessa (Wessa) and I hope this doesn't get interpreted the wrong way. I tried to write Tessa finding out Will wasn't her soulmate without throwing Wessa under the bus.


End file.
